fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 002: Missed Calls From Your Girlfriend
Cast * Cellphone Girlfriend (CG) * Oniichan (OC) ** Oniichan's Parents Summary script begins on the voicemail of OC's cellphone One CG calls OC to ask if he's feeling well. She thought he was only running late until he never showed up. In the end she tells him to text her back soon. Two She calls again this time asking if he's ignoring her like he did two years ago. Back then they got into an argument after CG threw away a fantasy book OC lent her. So laughs how childish it was when he decided to block her. It ends again with her telling him to answer her messages. Three She's nervous this time and leaves him a message during lunch break. OC hasn't been to school been to school for the last three days. She even threatens to go to his house if she has too. People at school have also begin to ask if she's okay. CG blames it all his fault for making her worry and refuses to take the situation any other way. She tells him its alright if he doesn't answer of 87 messages just as long as he opens them. As lunch ends she ends her message with a quiet goodbye. Four This time CG calls after coming back from OC's house. His parents weren't home so she decided to let herself in anyways. Noting that his room is cleaned out she asks if he ran away. OC was known to be arguing with his family, primarily with his father. She remembers the last message he sent to her. OC said that he loved her but he had to go. She tells him that he'd promised to marry her after high school. With hope she firmly says good night. Five CG decide to skip school today. For the last three years they've been together school was place she didn't hate. Without OC the school feels so empty and lifeless. She threatens not to go back to school until he comes back. If he's insist on running away she threatens to find him and bring him back home so they can marry. Thinking maybe she's wrong assumptions she plans to go to his house early in the morning to talk with his parents. Proclaiming her love she says good night. Six After talking to OC's parent CG is in a good mood. His mother told her he's actually close by and even gave his phone to her. She went to the place he's "sleeping" and returned the cellphone. In the middle of the night she's planning to dig him up with the shovel she found in the shed. Later when she wakes him up she's going to bring him back to her house. After all she is his girlfriend. Character Notes Cellphone Girlfriend (CG) Its clear on Day Three that she's in serious denial about OC's death as news had already spread across the school. Oniichan (OC) If the Cellphone Girlfriend is to be believed his body was found sometime after morning on Day One but before school Day Three. Whoever his family was, they must be very rich to afford a full burial as Japan holds a very high cremation rate. Trivia Despite some theories the Cellphone girlfriend is not the Cannibal Girlfriend; another girl who also decides to bring her deceased boyfriend back home. Script One [Operator] Hello, no one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. *''BEEP''* [Girlfriend] Hi! You didn't answer so I'm just gonna leave a message for ya. I hope you're ok. I missed you today. I thought you were just running late when you didn't meet me to walk to school.. until your teacher told me you never came in. I'm a little worried. You've never missed a day of school since we met. The text you sent me last night was really sweet but.. I really don't understand it. Can you explain next time we talk? I was gonna stop by your house to check in on you but if your sick then I'll feel mean. Since you didn't answer I guess you're just getting some rest. Anyway I have homework to do. Text me alright. When you wake up. Even if its the middle of the night.. I'll wait.. Remember, you said you'd help me with my English project. You won't get out of it by being ill. I love you. Bye. Two [Operator] Hello, no one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. *''BEEP''* [Girlfriend] Hi, I'm leaving another message. So...you didn't come in today either, huh? You must be really sick. I won't come over in case its contagious. I love you but I don't want your germs.. Yuck! ..and you didn't text me back. I hope you're not ignoring me. I mean I am your girlfriend. I swear this is the longest we haven't spoken in years. Remember that time, what was it? Two years ago? When we got into that silly argument over that stupid fantasy book you lent me.. ..and then I accidentally threw away. I misplace things I'm clumsy. You knew that. You were so annoyed that you blocked me. *giggle* It was childish. You were such an idiot that I loved you.. ..and I still do now. So answer my messages "dummy". I love you. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye! Three [Operator] Hello, no one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. *''BEEP''* [Girlfriend] Good afternoon. I'm calling you during lunch break. I know I know. No phones switched on during school..but I had to. You're still missing. This is the third day now. God, where are you? You know I think your mom's scary but if you keep this up I'm gonna have to come over and see you. You're annoying me. I can't concentrate in school because you're all I think about. People keep staring at me and asking me if I'm okay. I guess its because I'm so fidgety. Of course I'm not okay! I miss you! Do you see how frustrated this is making me? Just come back to school. I don't care if you're ill. I mean you could answer my messages. I've sent 87. I'll keep sending them. I won't stop. If-if answering them is too hard Could you just open them, please? You don't even have to read them. Just let me know that you're okay. I got to go..lunch break's over. I love you. Bye. Four [Operator] Hello, no one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. *''BEEP''* [Girlfriend] Its been four days and you're still gone and I don't know where.. I just got back from your house. All the stuff's gone in your room. Your parents weren't home so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind. Did you run away? I know that you argued with your family sometimes but you wouldn't go that far would you? If you did, he must have really hurt you. You could have come to me. You could have stayed at my place until you made up with them. I don't think you're mad at me though, are you? I mean the last message you sent to me said that you loved me. You love me but you have to go. I guess you really did run away. You didn't go too far though did you? You said we'd be together forever. You said when we left school we'd get married. So come back soon, okay? Reply to my messages. Stay safe. I love you. Good night. Five [Operator] Hello, no one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. *''BEEP''* [Girlfriend] I didn't go to school today. I know its wrong to skip but I can't concentrate there anyway. I loved school for the longest time you know? I forgot that I used to hate it. You made me love school because speaking to you inbetween class and walking to and back home together made it so much fun. ..but without you its just.. ..empty. I don't want to go there. I won't go there until you come back. If you're trying to run away from me it wont work. I've known you for 3 years and I loved you for every minute of that time. I won't let you go. I'm gonna find you wherever you are and track you back here and marry you, got it? I'm going back to your house in the morning, early... before your parents leave for work. I'm gonna ask them what they know so that I can stop making presumptions. Maybe I'm just being melodramatic about all of this? Maybe you're on vacation or staying at a friend's? I hope so.. If you ran away without me... *''sniff''* ...it'll break my heart. You know that don't you? If you want to run away we can run away together. I'll go anywhere as long as your with me. I love you. Good night. Six [Operator] Hello, no one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. *''BEEP''* [Girlfriend] *''giggle''* Good afternoon sweetie.. I'm so relieved... It turns out you didn't run away after all. I spoke to your mom. She told me that you're really close by actually. She gave me your phone since you left it and didn't take it. And I called and texted you so many times. She said you'd want me have it. Well yeah...I am your girlfriend. I told her I could give you your phone back. I went to the place where your mom said you're..."sleeping". You heard me, didn't you? I left your phone there for you. So I hope you can hear me right now. I'm coming for you tonight. I'm gonna dig you up with the shovel I found in my dad's shed.. ..and I'm gonna bring you back to my place. You can live with me from now on. It's okay. I'll keep you safe. I'll look after you. After all I'm your girlfriend. We're gonna be together forever, right? Just like you said. I love you. *''giggle''* Wait for me. I'll be on my way when it gets dark. I'll see you soon. Bye! Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__